Meet the Hacker
by Vile.EXE
Summary: One of my three "Meet the" fics. This Canadian may be the youngest class to date, but his gadgets will stop anything you try, making him a menace if played well.


**Vile: Here's the second "Meet the" fic, for my favorite out of the three. Enjoy!**

* * *

Meet the Hacker

*Banner saying "Meet the Hacker" shows during the TF2 "Meet the Team" song* *Banner pans out to actually be part of a small movie*

The movie clip cut out, and a 16-year-old boy walked in front of it, sitting down in a chair. He had red hair and green eyes, with slightly pale skin. He was wearing a red shirt with a binary code symbol on the shoulder, black pants, and brown shoes. A small computer was on his right wrist, an odd blue lens was over his left eye (Think a DBZ scouter), and he had three gadgets on his belt: A tube, a remote, and a taser-like gadget. Facing him in other chairs were more RED members: A Heavy, a Demoman, an Engineer, a Pyro, a Scout, and a Trapper. "So… your verdict? Do I get the job?" The boy asked, a Canadian accent present in his voice.

The Heavy raised his hand, getting the boy's attention. "Uh… I didn't understand video." He said. "Lovebirds in front of me distract me."

"What was dat, lardass?" Scout snapped, turning around in his seat. Pyro mumbled something, apparently in agreement with Heavy.

The boy facepalmed. "Ugh… all right. Let me tell it myself. I'm a Hacker. I can get info not even a Spy can get, and I have a bit of mechanics knowledge. Not as much as Engy over there, but still." Engineer nodded his head as he listened.

"And how do we know you're any good? Ya don't look much tougher than Twinkletoes!" Demoman said. He was then whacked on the head by Trapper's golf club, the girl in question looking annoyed.

"All right… where do I start?" Hacker said. He then snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah." He flipped up the taser gadget and pressed a button, causing odd rings of energy to be emitted.

The rings ended up short-circuiting a BLU Spy's cloaking, revealing himself. "Merde…" Was all he could say before the Hacker gunned him down with an SMG, blowing the smoke off the muzzle.

"My lens lets me see cloaked Spies. Then my EMP Generator shorts-out the cloak." Hacker explained before pointing his device at a pile of spare stickybombs and Trapper mines. Pressing the button, the EMP waves struck the bombs, short-circuiting them and then blowing them up in reduced-power explosions.

"Oi!" Demoman and Trapper cried at the same time.

Twirling the gadget and docking it, Hacker pulled out his remote. "Then there's this. My Override Remote." Twirling it around, he pointed it at a Sentry Gun that the Engineer had built. Pressing a button, a red beam was fired at it, causing it to waggle wildly before stilling. Hacker flipped over the remote and opened the back, revealing two more buttons. Looking up at a roof window, Hacker smirked before pointing the remote up, the Sentry following a laser pointer. Pressing the red button, the Sentry fired its guns through the window. A Sniper's scream followed. "Not bad, eh? It works on BLU Sentries, too. And I can do this." He pushed the blue button, causing the Sentry to short-circuit, exploding after a few seconds. Hacker closed the back of the remote and docked it. He noticed some skeptical looks. "Still not convinced?" A few headshakes responded.

"Our intelligence has been stolen!" The Administrator's voice called out.

"Gotcha covered, lady!" Hacker called out, opening the computer on his wrist. He pressed a few buttons, and a signal was emitted. "Give it a minute or two, you'll see."

After two minutes, a BLU Soldier walked into the room awkwardly. Oddly, he was wearing a red helmet instead of a blue one. Some of the RED troops stood up to fight, but then he held up the briefcase. "I tried to steal this. Please forgive me." He said in an odd monotone.

"I'll take that, eh?" Hacker said, pushing a few buttons on his computer. The BLU Soldier wandered over and set the briefcase on the ground. "Thanks, man." Right after he said that, Hacker took the tube gadget from his belt and pushed a button, causing a green laser baton to form, then he whacked the Soldier over the head hard, causing him to fall to the ground dead. His helmet fell off, revealing a silver four-pronged claw gadget attached to the Soldier's head. Hacker pressed a button on his computer, and the claw detached, allowing him to pick it up. The RED troops were awestruck. "I think my case is rested."

All six RED troops stood up. "You're hired!" They said, the Administrator also chipping in, making the Hacker grin.

*Scene Break*

Several BLU troops ran screaming as one of their own Heavies tried to lay into them with his Minigun. The Control Claw was latched onto his head, Hacker following behind with his computer active. He threw up a rock-on sign, laughing.

*Hacker is seen next to Engineer on the team, his Control Claw latched onto his own head with his wrist computer active, as the TF2 theme plays*

* * *

**Vile: Now then, for his in-depth explanation.**

* * *

HP: 100

Speed: Same as a Soldier

Infrared Lens - An ability that doesn't need activation. The Hacker's lens allows him to see any cloaked Spies.

Primary: SMG

Secondary: None

Melee: Laser baton

Gadgets - The primary force of the Hacker's arsenal, these three gadgets can wreak havoc on the enemy team. However, the Hacker has a set range to them, so if you step out of range, you'll lose the signal.

EMP Generator - This gadget sends out a wave of electricity that will short-circuit the cloak and dissipate any disguises on a Spy, as well as destroy Demoman stickybombs and Trapper mines in reduced-power explosions.

Override Remote - This gadget is solely for use against Engineers. By pointing it at a building and firing (as long as you're in range), you can gain control of the target. The Haywire Button (red) alters the Sentry's ability (you take control like a Wrangler for Sentries, Metal stock depletes and enemies are damaged through Dispensers, teleport direction is reversed for Teleporters). The Shortout Button (blue) acts like a Sapper, slowly damaging the building until it is destroyed. If you have control of a building, you cannot switch out of the Override Remote.

Control Claw - A very potent device, the Hacker must physically throw this at an enemy. If it hits them, it will latch onto their head, and the Hacker will flip open his wrist computer, placing his opponent under his control. The controlled player will then switch to AI control and begin attacking their own team.

* * *

**Vile: Ooh, he's a devious kid, isn't he? If you guys like the Hacker's arsenal, leave a review for me! One more "Meet the" fic to go! See ya!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


End file.
